


Always Sign Your Work

by All_the_Queer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Begging, Comfort, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Dom Tsukishima Kei, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, No beta we spike with our eyes closed, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Praise Kink, Sadism, Safeword Use, Safewords, Switching, Teasing, Tickling, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Verbal Humiliation, Yamaguchi is self-conscious, believe me they're both switches and it SHOWS, but what do you expect from Tsukishima honestly, if anyone knows the correct name for that kink pls tell me I've been looking everywhere, if you can call being written on in permanent marker 'marking', mostly - Freeform, sub yamaguchi tadashi, they talk thru it tho and it's okay, they're both sophomores in college, they're both such dorks I swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Queer/pseuds/All_the_Queer
Summary: Yamaguchi is into some weird shit, he'd known that for years. But now he's dating his best friend and the fact that Tsukishima is actually offering to try out some of the weird shit with him has turned Yamaguchi into his true form: a blushing mess.“If you don’t want to–”“No!” Tsukishima’s hand tightened on his hip. “Shut up, I do want to. I, um, really want to. I just… don’t know what…” He huffed, getting impatient. “Just tell me what to do.”AKA Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have been dating for 2 months and they find out some new things about each other while fooling around.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 226





	1. Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is my first work in this fandom and my first kinky writing EVER so be kind. It was meant to be smut but God, it turned really fluffy really quickly. However, if you do have suggestions for what I can do differently (or what you liked about this one) for upcoming fics, let me know in the comments! I have another Tsukiyama in the works but idk whether it’ll be a follow-up or another stand-alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tsukishima thumbed open the marker, letting the cap fall to the floor.

Yamaguchi didn’t want to admit how excited he actually was. Here, sitting on his bed with his best friend–wait no, boyfriend. _B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d_. They were dating now. Wild. With his _boyfriend_ shutting the door and walking over to the bed. He didn’t need to shut the door; Yamaguchi’s roommate wouldn’t be back for a few days.

Tsukishima sat down next to him. “You should probably take off your shirt. This is a permanent marker.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Yamaguchi sat up and pulled off his shirt. Now he wished he’d practiced the 10 sexiest ways to take off a shirt but alas he’d been wasting his time studying astronomy. _Astronomy_ of all things! Nothing sexy about math.

But he was amazed when Tsukishima’s breath caught in his throat. Yamaguchi had to wonder why, but he wasn’t about to ask. He liked the strange power he had over Tsukishima. His high school friends had assured him that it was obvious, but… _I guess I was just too stupid to notice._

Yachi had told him not to feel too bad about it. “It’s hard to see when you’re in the middle of it.” She assured Yamaguchi when he had called her late one night to giggle excitedly to her about how Tsukishima had confessed and how it was the most romantic thing _ever_ , Yachi, really! Hinata had shrugged and called him weird not five minutes before, but Yachi had agreed tiredly that, yes, it was cute. Yes, she was happy for them. Now can she please go back to sleep honestly Yamaguchi it’s 2am here. Of course Yamaguchi had apologized and hung up immediately, still getting used to the time-difference between their universities.

Honestly, Yamaguchi never would have guessed Tsukishima’s feelings before the other man confessed two months ago. Never would have let himself hope.

Best friends. Their relationship hadn’t changed in years. It had settled into comfortably stagnant. But nothing really felt stagnant with Tsukishima. It was always fun and exciting even when nothing happened because it was Tsukishima. After that day under the oak tree when Tsukishima’s face was painted redder than Yamaguchi had ever seen him, though, the changes had been like a snowball. A really big snowball. A really great snowball. And it was still fun and exciting because it was _Tsukki_. Except new things were happening now. New things were happening all the time. Which should have scared Yamaguchi but it didn’t. All he felt was _excited_ and _happy_.

Tonight, though, things were tipping further and further into _excitement_ and he didn’t know how long he could sit here shirtless on the bed of his small shared apartment while Tsukishima did nothing but stare before the anticipation became too much and he bolted to the bathroom and locked the door.

But Tsukishima’s hand landed lightly on Yamaguchi’s stomach, startling a small gasp out of him. “You’re… really pretty?” Tsukishima said quietly. His thumb gently caressed soft skin.

And then Yamaguchi wondered why he ever thought about running away. “Um, thank you?” He said softly as Tsukishima’s hand travelled to his hip, thumb still moving comfortingly against his stomach. Yamaguchi never knew how to react to being called pretty. He loved it, but he couldn’t bring himself to think Tsukishima meant it, really. Couldn’t let himself hope.

“No, like, you’re already really pretty. I don’t know what you want me to do.” Tsukishima gingerly held the uncapped marker, but didn’t move it closer. “This is _your_ thing after all. I don’t know where to start.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Tsukki.” Of course he wouldn’t know what to do. It’s not like this is a common thing to ask for. To be drawn on in permanent marker by your boyfriend. Super weird. Oh God, what if he didn’t want to do it? If Tsukishima didn’t want to, then of course Yamaguchi wouldn’t force him! Tsukishima was already doing a lot by just being here. Yamaguchi tried to hide his disappointment as he reached for his crumpled shirt. “If you don’t want to–”

“No!” Tsukishima’s hand tightened on his hip. “Shut up, I do want to. I, um, _really_ want to. I just… don’t know what…” He huffed impatiently. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Oh. Oh! Sure!” Yamaguchi beamed. “Yes! Yes, okay! I can do that.”

“So?” Tsukishima gripped the marker with new determination. “Tell me what you want.”

A shiver ran up Yamaguchi’s spine. Tsukishima wanted this. What was more, he wanted Yamaguchi to _enjoy_ himself. “Um…”

“Come on, I don’t have all day.” Tsukishima’s hand began a ticklish journey across Yamaguchi’s stomach making the other man gasp a little too loudly to be easily explainable.

Yamaguchi immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. He muffled out a “Sorry Tsukki.” God, since when was he able to get flustered so easily? Tsukishima wasn’t even doing anything. Sure, Yamaguchi was pretty much still a virgin before they started dating, but his body always betrayed him under Tsukishima’s hand. He’d never been this sensitive to other people touching him before.

Tsukishima’s mouth twitched up into a grin. “Shut up Yamaguchi.” He kicked one knee over Yamaguchi’s waist to straddle his legs.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes. He needed a minute. The weight of the other man pinning his legs down did things to him. Good things. He kept his hand firmly clamped over his own mouth. Better to muffle any weird noises he might make before Tsukishima found out what a pathetic mess he was. Yamaguchi definitely didn’t need any more embarrassment if he was going to get through tonight.

Then soft lips pressed against the back of Yamaguchi’s hand, over where his own mouth was hidden. Yamaguchi carefully opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. Tsukishima was kissing him. Which should have been obvious, but seeing it happen was different. Tsukishima’s eyes were closed and his facial expression was soft in the dim light as he kissed the back of Yamaguchi’s hand. It dawned on Yamaguchi a little too late (cute boys slowed his brain down, sue him) what Tsukishima was doing. Because he couldn’t get to his mouth, Tsukishima was treating his hand as if it were his lips.

 _This is weird, right? I should close my eyes._ But for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He just watched Tsukshima’s eyelids flutter and his brow crease. His eyes were glued to a tiny wrinkle between Tsukishima’s eyebrows from concentration as his mouth worked. Tsukishima carefully moved his lips across each of Yamaguchi’s knuckles and slowly dragged his tongue between each one before continuing on his way. Yamaguchi panicked when it occurred to him that with Tsukishima so close, Yamaguchi’s hands did nothing to muffle the little noises that creeped out at unexpected times. When Tsukishima licked down his finger, a whimper forced its way out despite Yamaguchi’s best efforts.

Then the lips were gone and Tukki opened his eyes. He was grinning triumphantly. “See? I can still kiss you even if you hide.”

“Mmph,” Yamaguchi agreed.

Tsukishima laughed, gently tugging Yamaguchi’s hand away from his mouth. “C’mon, Tadashi. How am I going to know what to do with this marker if I can’t understand you?”

Yamaguchi didn’t have an answer to that, so he let his hand be guided away from his mouth, leaving his lips open to attack.

“And you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Tsukishima gently pushed Yamaguchi down onto his back. “Besides, I really like those sounds.”

Yamaguchi’s brain short-circuited. “Y–yeah?” Even though they had experimented with swapping roles before, Yamaguchi was far more confident in his sexiness when he was topping. It was easy to feel confident when Tsukishima was the one making noises and turning all shades of pink.

Tsukishima leaned down to whisper directly into Yamaguchi’s ear, “You could even be louder if you want.”

The invitation to openly enjoy himself caused another whimper to crawl up his throat. Yamaguchi resisted the urge to muffle himself with his hand again. When the pathetic noise escaped into the quiet room, he wanted to crawl under the bed and die.

A smug smile settled into Tsukishima’s lips. “Yeah, like that.” He didn’t seem like he was making fun of him. In fact, judging by how his voice dropped lower and his hips were moving in tiny circles against Yamaguchi’s thigh, it seemed like he kind of loved it.

“It’s not… lame?” Yamaguchi tested. The last ditch effort before he made an absolute fool of himself in front of the coolest person he knew. Because he wasn’t sure he could stop once he started.

Tsukishima’s hips stopped and he sat up. “What? Why would you think that?”

 _Shit. I killed the mood._ Yamaguchi looked away but Tsukishima just cocked his head to the side and didn’t say anything else. Like he was genuinely curious.

“Um, well…” Yamaguchi started, deciding to swallow his pride and be honest. It was the best policy, right? “I thought that it might make you think I was… um… easy?”

Tsukishima laughed. “Easy? Yamaguchi I’ve been trying to tell you how I felt for literal years and we didn’t even kiss for two weeks after we started dating. Nothing about this is easy.” Then Tsukishima’s voice turned uncharacteristically soft. “We don’t have to do this if you’re scared.”

“No! I, um, I really want to. I’m just…” Yamaguchi didn’t know if there was an appropriate word for how he was at that moment. Something in between anxious, gobsmacked, and horny. Yeah, really horny.

“It’s okay. Do you want to or not?” Tsukishima was giving him an out, Yamaguchi knew that. But somehow even though he was incredibly embarrassed, he still wanted this so badly.

Yamaguchi made up his mind. “Yes. I want to.”

Tsukishima huffed, straightening his glasses. “Alright then, hurry up and tell me what to do. Or maybe I’ll just draw on your face instead.” He said dryly.

Yamaguchi’s stomach did an excited flip. Wow, he never thought he might have a thing for that. Going to class. Having his friends ask why he had “Tsukki” written on his face. God, it would be mortifying. But…

Yamaguchi shook his head. Today was not that day. “Please not tonight, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima noticed his open wording. “Hmm, alright. Then you’d better start talking.” He finally began moving the marker closer, like he really was going to draw on Yamaguchi’s face.

“Um, please, uh,” Yamaguchi panicked as the marker approached his nose even while his insides tied into happy knots.

“I’m waiting, Tadashi. Or do you want me to give you a few extra freckles?” Tsukishima was smiling evilly. _So mean!_

“I–I–I want you to draw on my chest!” Yamaguchi spluttered. “Please?”

The marker paused, and instead Tsukishima settled and picked a good spot beneath Yamaguchi’s collar bone. “Here?”

“Perfect.” Yamaguchi’s breath was uneven in the best way possible.

“What should I draw?”

Oh God, he didn’t know. Yamaguchi racked his brain. He just knew he wanted this but he hadn’t thought about what pattern. “Uh… a moon? For your name?”

“Okay.” He said, seemingly detached. But Yamaguchi picked up on how Tsukishima’s eyes widened with interest. “What phase?”

“28.5%.” He answered, automatically. He’d known his favorite moon phase since he was ten.

“Uh?” Tsukishima said unceremoniously.

“Oh, waning crescent.” Yamaguchi clarified.

Tsukishima sighed in annoyance. “Tadashi, not all of us are nerds.”

Yamaguchi blushed and turned his head away. “Sorry, Tsukki.” He mumbled. Even though he knew that Tsukishima was just making fun of him. He had enough space knowledge to put up with Yamaguchi’s weird astronomy rants since they were seven and he even seemed really into stars, himself.

“So, it’s a waning crescent?”

“You _do_ know what it looks like!”

“Of course I do, idiot.”

Yamaguchi smiled, his cheeks getting hotter by the second.

“Okay, don’t get mad if it isn’t perfect. I don’t know exactly what 28.5% looks like.”

He nodded, just excited now. He could explain to Tsukishima what 28.5% looked like, but he didn’t care anymore. He just wanted Tsukishima to put the marker on him now.

“I’m going to need verbal consent.”

“Just do it.” Yamaguchi squeaked.

“You really want me to? This is permanent mark–”

“ _Yes_.” Yamaguchi wasn’t whining. Definitely not. “Tsukki _please_.”


	2. Stars and Traffic Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For someone who told me you’d been fantasizing about this for so long, you really don’t know what you want, do you?”
> 
> “I– I never thought you’d actually do it!” Yamaguchi blurted.
> 
> “Why not?” Tsukishima quirked his head, confused.
> 
> “I don’t know, it’s kind of weird right?”
> 
> “Yeah, it is.” Tsukishima confirmed, unfazed. “You’re pretty weird."
> 
> Okay, now we get into the good shit. Kink negotiation, the traffic light system, and enthusiastic consent, y'all! Also some confessions and banter and fluff. Ya know, the essentials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm incorrect about any of the safeword stuff, please correct me in the comments. I wanna be as realistic as possible.
> 
> Also I literally had to go do research into how sharpie tips feel on skin. By "research" I mean that now I have a big red mark on my bicep that my friends are gonna think is a cat claw-mark or something. Yeah, I really didn't think before I leapt. So I hope you enjoy.

Yamaguchi wasn’t whining. Definitely not. “Tsukki _please_.”

The felt tip of the marker gently pressed against Yamaguchi in the space directly beneath his collar bone. The tip was scratchy, but not unpleasant. Actually, it was kind of nice? Kind of really nice?? He wanted more??? He wanted Tsukishima to leave words and pictures and just anything all over Yamaguchi’s… everywhere. The idea of finding the marks later when he changed clothes made him smile. He wanted to sneak into an empty lecture hall just to lift up his shirt and gaze at the little drawings and remember Tsukishima. Which was silly because he hardly ever needed to remember Tsukishima. The guy never left his side too much anyway.

But the marker hadn’t moved yet. It just stayed there in one place. “Are you sure–”

“Tsukki!” Okay, now he was absolutely whining.

Then Tsukishima dragged the tip lightly against Yamaguchi’s skin. The marker pushed at his skin as Tsukishima brought it upwards to form one side of the crescent. Yamaguchi let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Tsukishima pressed down hard enough to make thick black curves, which Yamaguchi appreciated. The marker pulled at his skin when Tsukishima made the second side of the crescent.

“You sound amazing.” Tsukishima breathed out.

“What?” Yamaguchi wasn’t aware he’d been making noises. _Oh God_. But he must have been making them, judging from Tsukishima’s lowered voice and his hips moving firmly against Yamaguchi’s thigh again.

“You were sighing.” Maybe it was just the light, but he could have sworn that Tsukishima’s cheeks looked a little pinker than a few minutes ago. “It was cute.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi covered his face meekly. Then he remembered that Tsukishima wanted to hear him. Oh God Tsukishima _wanted to hear him_. Another zip of warmth travelled up his spine at the thought. “Sorry Tsukki,” He let his arms fall on either side of his head, clutching his own thumbs anxiously.

Tsukishima smiled. He slipped his free hand into one set of Yamaguchi’s fingers and began to soothingly trace along his knuckles. “What else do you want?” Tsukishima held up the marker and moved it through the air, miming more drawings. More drawings that would soon be on Yamaguchi. God he really needed to get a grip.

“Um…”

Tsukishima laughed. “For someone who told me you’d been fantasizing about this for _so long,_ you really don’t know what you want, do you?”

“I– I never thought you’d actually do it!” Yamaguchi blurted.

“Why not?” Tsukishima quirked his head, confused.

“I don’t know, it’s kind of weird right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Tsukishima confirmed, unfazed. “You’re pretty weird. Can I draw some stars? To match the moon?”

Yamaguchi nodded happily. This time he watched as Tsukishima brought the tip of the marker down onto the other side of his chest. It was a completely different experience watching the marker leave a wet black trail across his freckled skin while he felt the scratching and pushing and pulling against his chest. He thought about how he wouldn’t be able to get the mark off for days or maybe even weeks and how that meant that later he would be able to trace over the dark lines with his own fingers and remember Tsukishima on top of him and grinding into his thigh and how he wasn’t even being touched but somehow this was still getting him going. Just knowing that he would still have marks from Tsukishima’s handiwork on his chest for possibly _weeks_.

Yamaguchi didn’t even notice that he’d closed his eyes.

“How is it?” Tsukishima’s breath ghosted over his ear and he squeaked. Tsukishima’s voice was lower again. But it was different from before. Tsukishima only used this tone of voice when he tried to be more dominant in the bedroom. When he was successfully taking Yamaguchi apart. If he was being honest, Yamaguchi kind of loved the teasing note in it. Tsukishima had found out about that little kink of Yamaguchi’s a few weeks before the confession and it had been a source of never-ending torture for Yamaguchi ever since. The best kind of torture. The kind where he couldn’t even talk back because he was blushing too hard.

“I…” _I love it_. But he couldn’t quite get the words out of his dry throat. So instead he wheezed, “Tsukki, please.”

“I feel like you must really like it. You’ve been making so much noise.” Tsukishima smiled widely. But it lacked kindness. The color drained from Yamaguchi’s face. “I wonder if I can make you louder somehow…”

Yamaguchi bit his lip under Tsukishima’s suddenly _predatory_ gaze. He remembered other times Tsukishima had looked like this. It never ended well for the person on the receiving end. Usually Tsukishima only made this face when he was about to berate and tear into someone so hard they wouldn’t know what hit them. Until recently. Recently it had become a good sign that Yamaguchi was about to get exactly what he wanted, just more aggressively than he usually had the nerve to ask for. Which made his head swim in the best way.

“You said that you’d gotten off on being marked up like this, right? That’s what you told me.” Tsukishima continued playfully, absentmindedly finishing the sixth star as he talked. When he finished, he made his way over Yamaguchi’s ribcage, causing small gasps whenever he drew in a particularly ticklish spot. Yamaguchi noticed in the back of his mind that Tsukishima seemed to stay in the ticklish places longer. _So mean._ “Answer me, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi really wanted to answer, he really did. But Tsukishima’s other hand made its way down his arm and Yamaguchi was distracted by what it might do.

One look at Tsukishima’s eyes stopped his mind. His face stretched into a wide grin, teeth glinting in the dim light, obviously enjoying the view in a decidedly sadistic manner. The view that Yamaguchi was providing. Yamaguchi had no idea what he looked like but he knew it wasn’t dignified.

“Ta. Da. _Shi_.” Tsukishima’s free hand found his nipple and flicked, hard.

“Sorry Tsukki, yes! Yes you’re right. I like being marked like this.” He was redder than ever, he could feel the temperature of his body skyrocket. He couldn’t help but get excited with Tsukishima in this mindset. Yamaguchi could hear himself make little huffing sounds every time he breathed out. But he was too turned on to care, especially when Tsukishima’s fingers closed around his nipple and began twisting. Yamaguchi whimpered loudly.

“Oh, I like that.” Tsukishima ground against his thigh harder. “Can you do that again for me?” Tsukishima latched onto the other nipple.

“Probab– Ah!”

“Hurting?” Tsukishima said, breaking character to check-in.

“Yeah, a little.” Yamaguchi answered honestly.

Tsukishima immediately retreated. “Oh.”

“No, I like it!” Yamaguchi said suddenly. Anything to get those hands back to what they had been doing. It felt really, really good.

“You… like it?” Tsukishima sat up.

“Yeah, I actually really like it, I mean, pain… I’ve known for a while.”

Tsukishima blinked owlishly at him.

“Of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but please do _something_ , Tsukki. I’m so–”

Tsukishima’s face broke into that terrifying smile again.

Yamaguchi swallowed nervously. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Tsukishima wrestled his face back to neutral. He popped the cap back on the marker and he set it down on the bedside table. Yamaguchi pouted at that, but Tsukishima laughed. “Don’t worry, I just want to talk without drying out the marker. This doesn’t mean we’re done.”

“Alright.” Yamaguchi grumbled, crossing his arms and staring up at the ceiling. Tsukishima laughed again.

“Okay, do you want to include pain into what we’re doing right now or should we wait for another time?”

Oh hell no Yamaguchi was not about to wait for another night. “I want it now.”

Tsukishima went silent, thinking.

Maybe Yamagchi had misread something. “...Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. I just want to have a safety net for it.” Tsukishima sat, tapping his finger. “Do you know about the traffic light system?”

“Like the safeword thing?” Yamaguchi would never admit how he first found out about the term _safeword_. Not until his dying breath

“Well yeah, but it’s like you say ‘green,’ or ‘yellow,’ or ‘red.’ Green means ‘go,’ yellow means ‘I’m not sure about that,’ and red means ‘stop.’ Does that make sense?” Tsukishima was always so methodical about everything.

Yamaguchi had known what the traffic light system was before Tsukishima even started talking. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Does that sound like something we can do?” Tsukishima asked carefully.

“Yes, it sounds perfect.” Yamaguchi wanted to get back to Tsukishima drawing stars and playing with his chest as soon as possible. He was good to go. He knew the system. He wanted Tsukishima to touch him again. “Please, Tsukki–”

“Are you sure? It seems like you’re–”

Yamaguchi wasn’t fucking around anymore. “Kei, I’ve known about the traffic light system since I first knew I wanted to try some… weirder things in the bedroom. I looked it up myself. You can trust me.”

Tsukishima blinked at him. “How long ago was that?”

“Tsukki…” Suddenly his anxiety came back. He really didn’t want to start talking about this now. It would only lead to humiliation. But… maybe he wasn’t against that? Maybe he wanted Tsukishima to know?

Tsukishima smirked and leaned down again, his lips getting closer and closer to the other’s mouth. But he didn’t touch Yamaguchi. “Color?” He drawled.

“Green.” Yamaguchi breathed. “...Please draw on me again?”

“Be patient.” Tsukishima smirked, pressing a kiss to Yamaguchi’s cheek. “How long have you known, Tadashi?” Tsukishima sat up and picked up the marker again. Yamaguchi’s heart fluttered.

A shiver worked its way up Yamaguchi’s spine at the way Tsukishima watched him, seemingly making a note of every little reaction. Yamaguchi whined. Tsukishima could be so methodical, taking mental notes on how to best take Yamaguchi apart. “Two years. I looked it up two years ago.”

“Two years?” Tsukishima grinned. “You’ve been wanting to do things that require safewords for two years?” Tsukishima’s hand was back on Yamaguchi, skimming his stomach, feeling the muscle flex excitedly under his fingers. “And this whole time… you’ve just been imagining it? Imagining what it would feel like?”

Yamaguchi’s breath picked up. “Yes, please Tsuk–”

“Did you ever imagine what it would feel like for _me_ to do those things?” Tsukishima teased, but his voice held a bit of something else. Hope?

Yamaguchi whimpered. “I–I–” He bit his lip. Of _course_ he imagined Tsukishima doing those things to him. He imagined Tsukishima doing _everything_ to him. How could he not? He’d had a crush on the guy for longer than he even knew crushes existed. And that was before he even knew sex was a thing.

Tsukishima slowed his hands, making sure he hadn’t crossed a line. “Listen, it’s okay if it wasn’t me, I was just teasing you. We can stop if–”

“It was always you.”

Tsukishima blinked. _I should not have admitted that._ Yamaguchi took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Tsukki, I just– I only knew I was _into_ guys because of you in the first place. And that was in high school. I only found out about BDSM in college. So, yeah. I swear it wasn’t intentional! I just couldn’t help it. You’re so hot that I– I just– Well, I tried _not_ to think about you because we were _friends_ , you know! Just _friends_. Which sucked but I wasn’t about to intentionally disrespect you like that. But my brain wouldn’t stop and oh God this is so humiliating.”

Silence.

The full weight of what he’d just said sunk in. “Oh no.” Yamaguchi slapped both hands over his face. He couldn’t even look at Tsukishima anymore. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to look at Tsukishima ever again. Maybe, if he was lucky, Tsukishima would just leave now and save him the humiliation of talking. Maybe Tsukishima would never come back. Maybe the moon and stars on his chest would be the only thing Yamaguchi would have left of Tsukishima after he disappeared out of his life and if that was the case he would never wash his chest again. Maybe–

“The first time you did that perfect jump float.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi peaked out from behind his hands to see Tsukishima was still firmly seated in his lap and he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt and he was… blushing?

“That’s when I knew I liked you. Something about the way you… I don’t even know. You just looked so sure. And knowing you had practiced for so long…”

“I didn’t ruin the mood? You’re not leaving?”

Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow. “Leaving? Why?”

“I thought I was being too weird.”

Tsukishima looked confused. “You’re always weird.”

Then it clicked into place. “Wait, you’ve liked me since I did the jump float?”

Tsukishima shrugged. He actually _shrugged_ . As if it wasn’t a big deal. The _gall_ of this man. “Um, yeah? That’s what I just–”

Yamaguchi sat up, almost smashing their foreheads together. “You knew you liked me since freshman year of _high school_ . And it took until our second year of _college_ for you to confess?!”

“Hey!” Tsukishima dodged out of the way. “ _You_ didn’t confess at all!”

“Oh my God. I cannot _believe_ you.” Yamaguchi crossed his arms. He’d hated pining. It was his least favorite thing. It was so stupid! All those years daydreaming that Tsukishima would kiss him. All those years doing homework together in the same room where he would masturbate to his best friend and feel guilty afterwards. Had Tsukishima been doing the same thing?

“I can’t believe _you!”_ Tsukishima sighed, laughing. “We’re both idiots.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” He quickly rolled them both over so that Tsukishima was now on his back facing the ceiling. Tsukishima’s breath caught in his throat. Interesting. He liked this power he had over Tsukishima. “I don’t know why I ever looked up to an idiot like you.”

“Your mistake.” Tsukishima cleared his throat, trying to regain his footing. He shrugged. _Again_ . The absolute _gall_. 

“Stop shrugging, you idiot.”

Tsukishima laughed. “Or what?” He challenged.

Yamaguchi held Tsukishima’s shoulders down to the bed forcefully. “Or I’ll make you.”


	3. I've got a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen, if you don't want me to–"
> 
> "I really want you to."
> 
> *Trigger warning* Safeword gets used. It's "yellow" and it doesn't result in a full end of the scene, but still. Skip from "What are we talking about?" to "At least I can ask my question now."

The absolute _gall_. 

“Stop shrugging, you idiot.”

Tsukishima laughed. “Or what?” He challenged.

Yamaguchi held Tsukishima’s shoulders down to the bed forcefully. “Or I’ll make you.”

He whimpered. Tsukishima. _Whimpered_ . He immediately wanted to hear it again. Suddenly Yamaguchi remembered the first time he'd pushed Tsukishima up against a wall. and kissed him hard. Same noise. Same blush. Same bratty huff afterwards. Okay, Yamaguchi might understand why Tsukishima had been grinding into his thigh before. _Do I sound... like that?_

“So, do you still want me to play with your nipples and draw on you or do you want me to leave for being an idiot?” Tsukishima smirked.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi spluttered, letting go of the other.

“You seemed pretty mad at me. I was worried.” Tsukishima straightened his glasses and leant up on his elbows.

“I was mad at both of us.” Yamaguchi admitted. “You’re right, I didn’t confess, either. I just really hated pining.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Yeah, it sucked. A lot. But…” He sat up slowly and kissed Yamaguchi’s neck. “We can make up for it now.”

Yamaguchi smiled softly. He let himself be rolled onto his back again. “That’s true.”

“Where was I?” Tsukishima leaned over and kissed his way down to Yamaguchi’s chest. “You know, I think I could get used to these stars. They look really good with your freckles. Looks like a galaxy.” Tsukishima peppered kisses to each one. Yamaguchi lost count after number eight. All he knew was there were a lot of them.

Yamaguchi hummed happily, his cheeks heating up.

Tsukishima grinned. “So I can stay?”

Yamaguchi gasped as Tsukshima's teeth made an appearance, digging in beside the dark marker strokes. “Don’t you dare leave.”

Tsukishima laughed against Yamaguchi's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking harshly.

A broken noise fell out of Yamaguchi's mouth easier than he ever thought possible. Tsukishima let it go with a pop and Yamaguchi panted, recovering from the sudden burst and loss of sensation. A wet tongue laved over the nub before moving on.

"Color?" Tsukishima asked, mouth moving to hover tauntingly over Yamaguchi's other nipple.

"Green! Green, gre– ah, Tsukki! Ow!"

Tsukishima detached his teeth, "Good _ow_ or bad _ow_?"

Yamaguchi struggled to keep his voice even. "Very good."

Tsukishima thoughtfully flicked both nipples at random intervals, watching Yamaguchi squirm in response. "Can I ask you a question?"

Yamaguchi's head swam with pain quickly followed by pleasure, but he tried to surface enough to respond. "Yeah?"

"Could I write words, too?"

 _Flick._ Pain, pleasure.

 _Flick, flick._ Pain, pain. Pleasure.

 _Flick._ Pain, pleasure.

"Words? Where? What are we talking about?" Fuck it, Yamaguchi had no idea what was going on. His chest was starting to get overly sensitive. Even though his nipples already seemed too sensitive before anything had been done to them. God, it was such a pain at times, but other times, like now... it was pretty nice. Even if it did make Yamaguchi confused between leaning into Tsukishima's touch and running away from it.

Tsukishima leaned forward again and nestled his lips next to Yamaguchi's ear. Hot breath washed over his ear and Yamaguchi trembled. "Oops, are you a little distracted?"

He nodded. He cried out when Tsukishima pinched both nipples _hard_. It felt so. Damn. Good. But he was worried his nipples might be pinched right off his body.

Tsukishima nibbled his ear. "You're getting louder," He said teasingly. Only Yamaguchi would be able to identify the excitement laced in his tone. "Good job."

Yamaguchi tried to form words but he couldn't get a full sentence out that wasn't interrupted by a whimper or moan while Tsukishima deliciously tortured his chest and chewed on his ear hungrily.

"What I was trying to ask was am I allowed to write words, too? On you. With the marker." He continued to pull and pinch at the sore nubs of Yamaguchi's chest.

 _No, wait._ Suddenly the pain built just a bit beyond fun. _“_ Tsu–" Another sharp tug. Yamaguchi cried out. God it felt good, but... The pain built to an almost uncomfortable amount. Yamaguchi grasped at Tsukishima's wrists weakly. “Tsukki, can you–ow!–let me–hah!–yellow!”

Tsukishima removed his hands, backing off. "Want to pause and talk?"

Yamaguchi shook his head. "No, I just– give my nipples a rest, okay? Almost too much pain to be fun. Everything else is good."

Tsukishima nodded. "At least I can ask my question now. No distractions this time."

Even though Yamaguchi had completely forgotten the question, he readied himself for an onslaught of embarrassment. It was usually guaranteed with the kinds of questions Tsukishima liked to ask at times like this.

Tsukishima picked up the marker again. "Can I write words on you, too?"

Yamaguchi's face turned red. "I don't see a problem with that."

Tsukishima grinned, reading him easily. "Was me writing words on you something you would think about while touching yourself?"

Yamaguchi's face burned hotter as he nodded slowly.

Tsukishima's smile stretched wider. "Like what?"

Yamaguchi flung his arms over his face. "Tsukki..." He groaned. This man was killing him.

"Listen, if you don't want me to–"

"I _really_ want you to."

Tsukishima petted up and down Yamaguchi's sides lovingly. Which felt a little odd after he's almost been responsible for the violent detachment of Yamaguchi's nipples not five minutes ago. Goddamn that boy had some misplaced faith in Yamaguchi's pain tolerance. "Can I write on your stomach?"

Yamaguchi shivered at the thought. He was fairly ticklish and he was certain that would be used against him. His heart picked up speed. "Yes, that's okay."

Tsukishima cleared his throat. "What do you want me to write?"

"I... don't know..." He said sheepishly.

Tsukishima's forehead wrinkled in thought. "How about I tell you what I think I should write and you tell me what you think?"

Yamaguchi mentally thanked whatever God had possessed Tsukishima to take charge. "Sure, Tsukki."

"What about... _pretty_ _?_ _"_

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath, his cheeks dusted pink again. "But why?"

"Because you never believe me when I say you are." Tsukishima grinned. "Maybe you need it in writing."

He thought of Tsukishima labeling him as _pretty_ in permanent marker. Yamaguchi bit his lip, suddenly needy. "Maybe I do." He agreed, voice thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I have all the chapters written and sloppily edited, but I just gotta go over them once more before posting (it's what I do). HOWEVER I just got a new job and it's really putting me through the wringer so Idk when this little fic will conclude.
> 
> But I promise the end is coming!


	4. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi doesn't think he's pretty. Tsukishima thinks he needs some convincing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning* Mentions of bullying.

“What about… _pretty_?”

Yamaguchi drew in a quick breath, cheeks dusted pink again. “Why?”

“Because you never believe me when I say you are.” Tsukishima grinned. “Maybe you need it in writing.”

The thought of Tsukishima labeling him as ‘pretty’ in permanent marker… Yamaguchi bit his lip needily. “Okay.”

"That word isn't nearly long enough for the lesson to sink in, though..." The back of the marker rested on Tsukishima's bottom lip as he thought aloud. "I'll have to find other things to write too, if I'm going to cover your stomach." He drew the end into his mouth.

Yamaguchi pictured his stomach covered in Tsukishima's handiwork. He couldn't muffle his groan.

Tsukishima smiled as his teeth bit lightly into the hard plastic.

He watched with distinct interest as Tsukishima's teeth worked gently, imagining what it would feel like for those teeth to be on him instead.

Tsukishima noticed, slipping the marker out of his mouth. "Jeez, you're really into this, huh?"

Yamaguchi looked away, making Tsukishima chuckle.

He lowered the marker towards Yamaguchi's pale, unmarked stomach and that's all it took for Yamaguchi's gaze to snap back on him.

He watched the marker tip, anxious and excited and horny all at once. Which seemed to be the norm tonight. Great. Ugh, Tsukishima was going to kill him with all the anticipation he was building up over and over again.

His gaze was glued to Yamaguchi's face, noting every small change. "Do you want me to tell you how pretty you are?"

Yamaguchi hesitated even as his chest fluttered. _Pretty? Me?_ Yamaguchi blushed harder. He'd never considered himself attractive. Constant bullying hadn't helped, either. After he met Tsukishima it had died down but it had never truly stopped. Even when Tsukishima complimented him, Yamaguchi wrote it off as a fun easy way for Tsukishima to get Yamaguchi to blush and stutter in public. Tsukishima probably just said those things to make Yamaguchi feel better about himself. "...Am I really that pretty though? Why don't you just write something else or–"

"Would you like a different word better?"

 _No! I_ want _to be pretty but I don't think I am._ "Well... no, but I just don't think _pretty_ really... fits me? Unless you do, in which case I really like it."

Tsukishima's lips turned dangerously upwards. "Believe me, Yamaguchi. You're very pretty."

"I a–am?"

Tsukishima brought the tip of the marker down and began writing. "Oh yea. Why the fuck else would I say it so much?"

Yamaguchi gasped as he witnessed his soft skin being stained pitch-black. "I j–just thought you were being n-nice. You know it makes me happy when you say those things. I thought that's why you..." He could feel the steady push-and-pull of Tsukishima's hand as the word _pretty_ started to take shape and Yamaguchi lost his breath at Tsukishima's hand. Again.

"You thought I was lying to you?" Tsukishima's voice sounded innocent, like he wasn't playing his boyfriend like an instrument. _Oh yeah, b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d._

"What? No," The way the letters curved... Oh God Tsukishima was writing in _cursive._ "I didn't think of it like that. I thought you were just trying to make me blushy in front of everyone."

Tsukishima blew on the ink to dry it making Yamaguchi shudder. "Look at me."

He dragged his head up and looked down at where Tsukishima was hovering over him. Yamaguchi licked his lips nervously.

"I never say anything I don't mean."

A small knot worked its way into Yamaguchi's throat. He swallowed. "You...?" He didn't even know what he was asking.

"I only call you pretty because I have to." Tsukishima petted down Yamaguchi's side. "There's no other word for how you look." He scoffed, blowing on the wet ink again just to see Yamaguchi's muscles twitch.

Yamaguchi didn't know what to say. The knot was getting harder to swallow around but Yamaguchi really didn't want to cry tonight. He really just wanted to stick to being horny.

"And it's not just me that calls you pretty. I'm guessing you haven't heard our classmates." Tsukishima frowned, obviously lost in thought. "I call you _pretty_ and _my_ _boyfriend_ in front of them just to make sure they know."

Yamaguchi giggled at that. "Careful, Tsukki, your _possessive_ is showing."

Tsukishima scoffed. "I have to make a point. It's so hard for peasants to get it through their thick skulls that we're _gay_ and _together_. I have to be extra obvious. It's _exhausting_."

"It seems like you kind of love it." Yamaguchi teased.

"Well, I have to do it. Everyone who's interested in you comes to me first. They just assume we're best friends." Tsukishima huffed.

"But, Tsukki, we _are_ best friends."

Tsukishima shot him a death glare. "You know what I mean. They all ask me if you're dating anyone." A sadistic glint reflected in his eyes. "And if I like breaking the news to them every now and then, it only adds to the job."

Yamaguchi fiddled with his fingers. "Do people actually ask you stuff like that or are you just saying that to get me hot and bothered? Because it's working."

Tsukishima shifted, brushing across the zipper of Yamaguchi's jeans, making the man underneath him sigh. "I mean, I am trying to do that. But I'm also telling the truth. People really come up to me all the time. It's annoying. Why doesn't anyone respect the headphones-in-don't-talk-to-me rule?"

"But Tsukki you always have your headphones in."

Tsukishima blinked. "Yeah, and?"

Yamaguchi decided to let it go. "You really think I'm pretty?"

Tsukishima scoffed. "Believe me, if I could have escaped those smart remarks I got from the feral child by calling you _hot_ or _cute_ instead I would have."

Yamaguchi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Wait, you called me pretty in front of _Hinata?"_

Tsukishima went red. "Well- I mean- It was an accident, okay?"

"You called me pretty in front of Hinata _on accident?"_ Yamaguchi's star-speckled chest swelled with pride.

"You were about to serve and I just-"

"In _high school?!"_

"We've already established that I liked you in high school!!" Tsukishima straightened his glasses hurriedly.

Yamaguchi couldn't help but burst out laughing. When his vision cleared, Tsukishima looked panicked.

"Listen, I can explain!" His eyebrows knit together, no doubt trying to figure out what his crime was that he should be met with laughter.

In a single motion, Yamaguchi sat up and gently brought their lips together, effectively silencing Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi slipped his tongue past the seam of their lips and for the other man's sake, he pretended he didn't hear the soft moan Tsukishima made in response. Most likely, he would have been mortified. Better to privately enjoy these types of sounds. He would embarrass Tsukki another time and he would enjoy every minute of it. And that was a promise.

Yamaguchi withdrew from the kiss to tease along Tsukishima's bottom lip with tongue and teeth. He let out a needy sigh.

Would Yamaguchi ignore that one, too? Hmm... "Wow, you're really loud!"

"Shut up."

"I think it's cute, Kei. And don't worry, you can tell me the whole story later." He bit Tsukishima's bottom lip lightly, making the other man whine. "About how I was so sexy that you let down your guard in front of Hinata."

Tsukishima huffed, and Yamaguchi could practically hear the eye-roll, but Tsukishima didn't retort. Just looked away and straightened his glasses again.

"Do I really get you that worked-up?" Yamaguchi still couldn't believe it. Like, sure, his eyes were giving him information: _Tsukki's ears are red; Tsukki's looking annoyed; Tsukki's sighing in annoyance; Tsukki's pulling me towards him._

"Don't be stupid. Always. You always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I edited this chapter over a long period of time so I apologize for the sudden changes in writing style if it's noticeable.


	5. Stay still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little flashback to high school at the start. Some cute background for y'all.
> 
> Yamaguchi discovered that kissing Tsukishima wasn't at all like he thought it would be... in a good way.
> 
> Also our story continues. There are some distractions ;) but they get back on-track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said they could SWITCH? Yeah, babyyyy. Anyway, this job and finishing up my degree has got me B U S Y

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in high school and Yamaguchi had thought about kissing Tsukishima. A lot. He thought about it so much. And it was distracting him from his studies. Whenever they would study together, (which was always) Yamaguchi would find his eyes wandering to the gentle curve of Tsukishima's lips. He followed Tsukishima's tongue when it smoothed over his lips, wetting them. He cleared his throat and his adam's apple bobbed. Yamaguchi watched like it was his favorite tv show.

Tsukishima was staring at him. "What?"

_Shit._

Yamaguchi babbled some excuse and forced his eyes away. He always did. But he found himself thinking about it with greater frequency each passing month: what would it feel like to kiss Tsukishima?

Months grew into years and after careful consideration, Yamaguchi had settled firmly on the idea that this hypothetical kiss would be a battle for dominance, full of aggression and maybe even biting. Yamaguchi shivered. _Intimidating_.

It made sense, though. Tsukishima had been intimidating ever since Yamaguchi could remember. He'd grown out of it... a little. Even so, Tsukki was still... very much himself. Which usually stopped Yamaguchi from answering with the truth whenever Tsukishima asked him what he was thinking about. Or why he was staring like that. Or what girl was he thinking about. And was she in class with them? Did he know her? All these and more were usually accompanied by a smirk plastered across his painfully gorgeous face. But sometimes it was genuine.

Which surprised Yamaguchi.

After they had started dating, it was still too much for Yamaguchi to actually kiss him. To actually create something that he had been dreaming about for so long. In the weeks following the confession, Tsukishima evolved from teasing to... curiosity. His head cocked to the side. Beautifully and genuinely curious.

"What?" He asked. No malice. All confusion.

Yamaguchi surged forward, not thinking about being intimidated anymore.

When their lips met, he braced for the teeth, the biting, but instead he found an unanticipated softness. Tsukki let out an almost silent sigh and melted immediately. Which was not what Yamaguchi had prepared for. But... not unwelcome. Not at _all_ . After mean remarks and whining about practice and evil grins when he won a fight... Tsukihima really couldn't handle being given what he wanted. Which was a _discovery_. One that Yamaguchi would use to its fullest potential in the coming months. He would make sure.

Yamaguchi slid his tongue into Tsukishima's mouth and found that he put up no resistance and almost seemed like he was begging for more. Yamaguchi snaked his arm around Tsukishima's waist, pulling him closer. Another small vocalization. Almost imperceptible. But Yamaguchi had known this boy for too long to let things like that slip by unnoticed.

In the coming days, Yamaguchi vowed to give Tsukki everything he asked for and more.

***

It was present-day and Yamaguchi was still shirtless with marker all over his chest and yet Tsukishima was the one making the sweetest sounds.

"I appreciate you offering to do this whole marker thing for me tonight, and I liked it, but maybe you're in the mood to be fucked instead?" Yamaguchi smiled. He meant it, really. And the way Tsukishima squirmed gave Yamaguchi the feeling he was right. Maybe Tsukki was in a more submissive mood now? That was fine, Yamaguchi could switch. He was feeling it. He was also feeling _Tsukishima_ through his pants. Yamaguchi rolled his hips against the hardness he found there and Tsukishima sucked in a breath.

"I– well, yeah. Always am. But..." Tsukishima bit his lip when Yamaguchi kept rolling his hips. Yamaguchi removed Tsukishima's glasses and set them on the bedside table and Tsukishima slumped into against him.

"But what?" Yamaguchi prodded, sneaking his hands underneath the other's shirt.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's shoulders, hugging him close.

"It's fine, Kei. If you want to be _fucked_ you can just say so. I _want_ to." Tsukishima shuddered against him. Yamaguchi smiled.

"You don't have to call it... that." Tsukishima huffed, voice breaking.

"What? Fucking? But I like _fucking_ you." Yamaguchi never turned down an opportunity to embarrass Tsukishima over things like this. He knew from experience the blond liked degradation like that. "Do you like getting _fucked_ Tsukki?"

Tsukishima whined.

Yamaguchi tried to kiss his neck, but suddenly Tsukishima shot backwards with the force of a bullet, holding Yamaguchi at arm's length.

"Wait, no."

Yamaguchi's anxiety kicked into high-gear. He tried to squash it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! And I want you to... _you know_ but... tonight was supposed to be about you." Tsukishima grabbed his glasses and pushed them back on.

Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief. Tsukishima just felt bad about changing their plans. Okay. "You did more than enough. I mean, look at me!" Yamaguchi pointed to the twelve little stars on his chest.

Tsukishima blushed. "You look great."

Yamaguchi giggled. "Listen, you already made me feel good. It's completely fine if you're more in the mood to be–"

"No, Tadashi, that's not it. That is, I'm always in the mood for, you know, _that_ but I still want to..." He set his jaw, blushing from ear to ear.

Yamaguchi waited patiently for his partner to finish.

"...If it's okay with you," Tsukishima's eyes darkened dangerously. His tongue dipped over his lips, leaving a shine in their wake and his voice dropped deeper into decidedly more _dominant_ territory. "I'd really like to keep marking you up and calling you pretty."

Yamaguchi shivered. God, the things that voice did to him. "Hah, ummmmm yeah." He squeaked. "That also works for me."

Tsukishima smiled softly. "Ready to continue?"

Yamaguchi nodded so enthusiastically he almost head-butted his boyfriend in the face. Which would have really killed the mood.

Tsukishima didn't seem to mind. He just laughed tauntingly. "Wait there."

Yamaguchi held his breath when Tsukishima leaned over to gather a few pillows. He fluffed and arranged them behind Yamaguchi in a make-shift chair. He thought Tsukki looked extremely cute when he concentrated like this. His eyes took on a certain glow. Yamaguchi felt special whenever Tsukishima spent extra time to make him feel good.

"Lie back, Tadashi." The use of that namemade Yamaguchi's stomach twirl. Especially when Tsukishima's voice was lowered like it was now.

He immediately fell backwards only to find the pillows supporting his back and cradling him in a semi-sitting position.

"Get comfortable, _Tadashi._ " Tsukishima teased. "Because I won't be allowing you to move for a while."

Yamaguchi swallowed his own tongue and looked away, brain already flipping through the possibilities of what Tsukishima was going to do while he withheld Yamaguchi's ability to move. A happy shiver crawled up his spine. Yamaguchi nodded. Tsukshima seemed to be in a commanding mood tonight and Yamaguchi had no complaints. He actually had quite a few compliments.

A tongue clicked in mock disappointment near Yamaguchi's ear. "No, no, Tadashi _._ You have to _tell_ me."

Yamaguchi bit his lip at the command. "I- I won't move. Promise."

"Look at me."

He hesitated before facing Tsukishima. If he had to clash with those eyes, he had a sneaking suspicion he would lose. Which wasn't a bad thing. But it would be embarrassing how easily he crumbled, given how much time he had been given to calm down.

But Tsukishima's face was softer than before. "Color?"

"Wh- oh, green." He affirmed.

Tsukishima licked his lips again, eyes hungry. "I'm glad."

Yamaguchi's own lips suddenly felt very dry. His tongue swiped over them. Tsukishima's gaze followed the movement.

"Keep your eyes on me." Tsukishima leaned down, warm breath fanning over Yamaguchi's lips.

He swallowed nervously, but followed the order anyway, staring into Tsukishima's eyes. They were beautiful eyes. Dark and determined. Yamaguchi was already crumbling... oh God. Tsukishima ghosted his lips across Yamaguchi's, pointedly not kissing him.

He hovered just over Yamaguchi, lips never more than an inch from his skin. A wet tongue traced Yamaguchi's lip, making him gasp. He almost leaned forward to put a stop to the teasing but... he'd promised...

_Gotta stay still. Gotta stay still. Gotta stay-_

Tsukishima kissed the corner of his mouth, savoring the way Yamaguchi's lips followed his lead, so pliant beneath him. And yet staying in one place, so obedient. He trailed kisses down Yamaguchi's neck. When lips reached his chest, Yamaguchi tilted his head a little to watch.

Tsukishima's face was a picture of gentle concentration. Yamaguchi's heart squeezed happily beneath Tsukishima's moon and star drawings.

When Tsukishima arrived at his stomach, Yamaguchi felt another wet tip join his tongue. _When had he uncapped the marker...?_ He gasped. "Still like it that much?" Tsukshima joked.

Yamaguchi nodded, letting his head fall back and trying to feel which word Tsukishima was writing this time.

Tsukishima sighed. "Tadashi, you have to say it. Out loud."

 _Mean._ But Yamaguchi nodded again. _God, why does teasing get me to hot?_ He figured it wasn't the teasing, it was the fact that Tsukishima was being himself.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable."

"No, I get it. Just, uh, just give me a minute. I'm trying." Yamaguchi screwed up his courage. But when he looked down at where Tsukishima pressed the marker into his skin, he lost his train of thought. He was writing _pretty_ again. But that's not what did it. Tsukishima was using his own handwriting this time. The same handwriting Yamaguchi had seen millions of times over the years. _Oh no. I'm never gonna be able to study with him ever again._

Tsukshima smirked.

"I like-oh God, Tsukki-I like it."

Tsukishima's lips widened. "Please elaborate."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi begged, tearing his eyes away from the fingers on his stomach. He turn his gaze to the yellow eyes above him. No, no, that had been a mistake. Tsukshima was staring down at him like Yamaguchi was a slice of strawberry shortcake. No, like he was a whole strawberry shortcake that Tsukishima planned on devouring all by himself.

"Tadashi," he mocked. Which should not have made Yamaguchi whimper like that.

"Ah- I love it when you mark me!" He tried, Tsukshima taking advantage of his lapse in attention to push the marker harder into his vulnerable stomach. Yamaguchi tried to keep his voice even. Tsukishima began another word.

"Oh I see," Tsukishima pressed harder, rounding a letter (an _R_ maybe?). Yamaguchi's eyes threatened drift closed but he forced them back open, staring at the man above him. "Is it working to convince you?"

"T-Tsukki!" The rest of the letters began to take shape. It was _pretty_ again. This time in big capital letters.

"I'll write it as many times as it takes."

Yamaguchi let out a groan at the pressure. The letters were so huge and bold that if he wore a thin shirt, everyone would be able to see it tomorrow. Excitement bubbled up inside him. _Maybe I want them to see._ Another sharp dig into his stomach yanked him back to the moment. "Aah!"

"Stop being such a baby." Tsukishima laughed. And if it had not been this situation, anyone else would have said he sounded downright evil. "I have to push this hard to get the font right."

"No you don't! You're just-Ngh- _mean_!!" Yamaguchi scrambled at the bedsheets to keep his hands off of Tsukishima.

"You don't want me to mess up, do you?" Another rounding of a letter, which pulled harshly at Yamaguchi's skin.

"Hnnngh!"

"Color?" Tsukishima tested.

"Green!" Yamaguchi answered without even having to consider. "Please!"

Tsukishima finished off the word with a strong stroke down. "What are you even begging for? You obviously don't want me to stop."

He looked away, flushing pink.

"No. No, no. None of that." Thin fingers forced Yamaguchi's chin up. His eyes met Tsukishima's again. "I told you not to look away didn't I?" Tsukishima pointed out.

His blood ran cold at the sadistic streak in Tsukishima's gaze.


	6. But this is a punishment Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun punishment <3
> 
> Funishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. So this has been a long time coming. Thanks for sticking around! I ain't gonna make excuses, let's just get on with the show!

“I told you not to look away, didn’t I?”

Yamaguchi’s blood ran cold at the sadistic streak in Tsukishima's gaze. “Yes, I’m sorry Tsu–”

"Don't you think I've given these enough of a rest?" Two fingers pressed lightly against a nipple.

Yamaguchi's hands tightened on the bedsheets. "Yeah, feels good. Just be a little more gentle this time."

Tsukishima very un-gently swept over both nipples with his thumbs. "But this is a punishment, Tadashi."

"Y-yes, Tsukki, I'm sorry." Yamaguchi noted that Tsukishima was going lighter despite his tone. Yamaguchi wanted those hands back on him, the slight twinge of pain making it even better.

"I know you are." Tsukishima soothed. "But I also know that you're a bit of a masochist. So maybe it won't be that bad."

Yamaguchi panted as Tsukishima played with his chest carefully. Little pricks of pain blossoming every now-and-then.

"Just keep your eyes on me, okay? I want to see you fall apart."

Yamaguchi gasped when fingers played idly with his chest. "Okay."

"Remember your safewords? Yellow and red. I'll stop if you want me to."

"Yes," whatever was coming, Yamaguchi was ready for it. His mouth watered.

"There's one more thing."

"What?" _Please please please just do it._

Tsukishima hesitated. He took a deep breath. "Is it okay if I write my name on your stomach?" He blushed and added quickly, "It won't be big or anything."

This wasn't something Yamaguchi had considered. He wasn't opposed to it, but... "Why?"

Tsukishima thrummed his pinky against Yamaguchi's stomach. "I want to... uh, sign my work?"

Bam. Sold. Yamaguchi licked his lips. "Where?"

Tsukishima placed a single finger just beneath Yamaguchi's ribs, which tickled slightly. Tsukishima dragged it, feather-light, across the area, spelling out _Tsukki_ carefully.

Yamaguchi had never been more on-board for anything in his life.

"Yes." Yamaguchi sighed out.

Tsukishima smiled suddenly. "Really?"

Tsukishima looked so genuinely hopeful it made Yamaguchi's heart flutter. He decided he could have a little fun. "I want it so much, Kei." He purred, wiggling his hips.

Tsukishima turned beet-red.

Yamaguchi knew he was playing dirty but somehow didn't care. If Tsukishima didn't touch him _right now,_ he didn't know what he would do. Actually, he knew exactly what he would do. He would bend Tsukishima over the bed and pound into him until Tsukki babbled for him to stop.

"Ready?" Tsukishima placed the marker in-between his teeth so that both hands were free.

"Kei, I swear if you don't touch me right now I'll--" The rest of the sentence died in Yamaguchi's throat as fingernails scratched down his chest. Barely hard enough to hurt.

"Okay?" Tsukishima checked, speaking messily around the marker.

"More!" Yamaguchi panted.

Another scratch. Harder.

"Haah!"

Tsukishima capped the marker and set it on the bedside table. "Feel like a punishment yet?"

Fingers pulled Yamaguchi’s nipples gently. He moaned weakly.

Another scratch.

“ _Yes!!_ Yes, it feels like a punishment!”

"And will you do it again?" Tsukishima bent over to mouth along his neck, releasing Yamaguchi from his gaze. It left him with only the ceiling to look at. Not as nice as Tsukki's eyes, but he supposed he had to live with it. He was scratched again.

"No!" Yamaguchi's head swam and fingers pulled a tweaked his nipples, keeping him at just the right level of pain to be absolutely delectable. His eyes drifted out of focus. All that ran through his mind was the wet mouth on his neck and the hands torturing his chest. Tsukishima ground his hips against Yamaguchi's thigh again. Yamaguchi wished he would move just a few inches up and slot their lengths together to give him some relief.

"What won't you do?" Tsukishima's hot breath brushed his ear.

"I-I-I can't... Tsukki, please..." Yamaguchi couldn't remember. He searched the ceiling for help, but drew a blank.

"Come on, Tadashi, what good is a punishment if you can't remember what it's for?" He ground hard against Yamaguchi's thigh. Tsukishimas voice was getting thin. He uncapped the marker. Yamaguchi's mouth watered.

When Yamaguchi couldn't form words, Tsukishima slowed his movements. His face swam back into view. His brain came back online. "Looking away! It was for looking away!!"

Tsukishima lowered his lips towards Yamaguchi's pale stomach. "That's right. Good job."

Yamaguchi fisted the pillow under his head.

Tsukishima's gaze burned a hole through Yamaguchi's chest. "Tomorrow, just before you see all your friends in class, I want you to go into a public bathroom, find a stall," he wetted his lips.

Yamaguchi shivered as long fingers tapped the skin that would soon be dyed black with _Tsukki's name._ Like he was feeling out his next target.

"I want you to lift up your shirt and look at yourself."

His long fingers teased the skin, tickling Yamaguchi slightly.

"Think of me doing this to you. Causing you to feel like this. Marking you up." He smirked and pinched at the skin just to see it redden under his touch.

Yamaguchi squirmed and cried out at the small burst of pain before it melted into pleasure.

"Like you're my own personal notebook."

Yamaguchi liked that.

"Do you want to be my notebook, Tadashi?" He purred.

_Uh oh, he knows._ Yamaguchi held his breath.

"I could write anything whenever I want. Maybe I'd make lists or keep track of records. Like you're a piece of scrap paper." Tsukishima dropped the act for a few seconds to speak softly, "Is this alright?"

Yamaguchi nodded so hard and fast he almost pulled a muscle. "Yes!" He squeaked. "So very yes!"

The marker pressed into him again. His head relaxed into the pillow.

_T_

The push wasn't as hard as last time. Yamaguchi decided he liked this softer, comforting pressure. It was sweet and showed Tsukishima's care for him. Yamaguchi sighed happily.

_S_

Tsukishima's regular handwriting. Yamaguchi groaned. God, he loved Tsukishima's handwriting.

_U_

Yamaguchi's thoughts conjured up the scene Tsukishima described earlier. He would go into the restroom and yank up his shirt to stare at the words on him. Maybe even take a picture of his chest full of stars. He loved stars.

_K_

He'd see his favorite phase of the moon, carefully crafted by Tsukishima's hands, marking him.

_K_

He'd see Tsukishima's _name_ marking him.

_I_

The click of the marker cap roused Yamaguchi from his daydream. Gentle fingers tracing patterns into his cheek made him relax again.

Yamaguchi forced his eyes to focus again. Tsukishima smiled down at him. "Hey."

Yamaguchi found his eyes and melted into them. "Hey, Tsukki."

He set the marker down and soothed Yamaguchi's cheeks with both hands. "Scene's over."

Yamaguchi sighed dreamily, floating back into his body. "Okay."

Tsukishima chuckled, moving gently to snag a water bottle from the bedside table. "You really liked it that much?"

Yamaguchi nodded sleepily.

"Here," he coaxed Yamaguchi to take the bottle. "You haven't drunk anything for a while now."

Yamaguchi sat up and took a sip. He flashed a smile at his boyfriend. "That can be fixed if you want me to--"

Tsukishima's ears turned red. "Yamaguchi, please don't word it like that."

Yamaguchi squeezed Tsukishima's thigh. "But you're still..." He trailed his fingers up, up, up--

Tsukishima lightly slapped his hand away. "You're one to talk!"

"Well..." Yamaguchi huffed before drinking more water. "If you want to fix that, my offer to fuck you is still on the table."

Tsukishima worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "...Really?"

Yamaguchi stretched lazily, confirming that he hadn't unknowingly been cramped from staying in one place for too long. But Tsukishima wasn't one to push limits and always paid close attention to his needs so he doubted there would be a problem. He was right. "Oh, of course, _Kei_ _."_

He sighed before he wrapped an arm sturdily around Tsukishima's waist. The other boy's body relaxed into the touch. Tsukki's hands curled around Yamaguchi's neck in response. And when Yamaguchi kissed him Tsukki melted. He must have been tremendously affected by their play to be moaning this much.

"You sound so good, Kei." He really couldn't help himself sometimes.

Tsukishima buried his face into Yamaguchi's chest. "I do _not."_

Yamaguchi pushed a hand into Tsukki's hair to ruffle it up. Something the blond appreciated, if the snuggling closer was any indication. "Are you talking back to me?" He warned.

_"No."_ Tsukishima mumbled against him.

"Good." Yamaguchi petted his hair soothingly before something occurred to him. "Wait."

"What?"

"Can we--um--take a little break first?"

Tsukishima's annoyed groan reverberated into Yamaguchi's chest.

"I promise nothing's changed! Just," Yamaguchi tried to ignore the urge to throw Tsukishima to the bed and pound him into next week. "Let's get a snack and hydrate first. And then I promise I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to _walk_ tomorrow."

"But I have class tomorrow." Tsukishima grumbled disappointedly, peeling himself away from Yamaguchi to stare at him.

"Okay," Yamaguchi giggled. "I'll go easy on you, then. You'll just be _limping_ tomorrow." He booped Tsukki's nose.

Tsukishima wrinkled his face in distaste. But he let Yamaguchi get away with it this time. "I can work with that. But it had better be good sex to warrant me limping around like an idiot."

"Don't you worry, princess. It'll be _perfect."_

Tsukishima laughed dryly at the nickname, but didn't argue.

They got up, stumbling when Yamaguchi tried to make-out and Tsukishima was too distracted to keep walking straight.

Yamaguchi tapped his cheek and Tsukishima looked over, following his gaze to the bedside table where the marker sat. "But after the sex, I have one last request."

Tsukishima smirked. "I'm listening."


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Yamaguchi's classmates notice the marks?

Yamaguchi bit his tongue and tucked his thumbs under his backpack straps on the way to class. He was still flushed red from sitting in a bathroom stall for almost 10 minutes retracing the thick, black lines from the night before.

Tsukishima had reassured him it was just dirty talk when they awoke that morning, tangled up in a knot of limbs, and that he didn't actually expect him to do that whole "look at yourself" thing for him. But Yamaguchi had done it anyway. Of his own volition. Because he'd wanted to. It had been _really_ nice.

He'd pressed his thumbs against the marks and remembered Tsukki touching him and--

"Hey, Yams," a classmate ran to catch up with him. "How was your night?"

"Fine," He blushed harder, digging his thumbs deeper.

"Mine was okay. Shelly and I--"

But Yamaguchi had already stopped listening. Maybe it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but he really didn't have a choice. His head was somewhere else entirely. Still back in their bedroom with Tsukishima, it seemed. He had to get these thoughts from last night under control.

"Didn't know you had a tattoo."

"W-what?"

She tapped her own wrist lightly. Yamaguchi looked down at his. _Oh, right._ He bit his lip and tried to will away what was sure to develop into pure horny energy if he let it go any further. Especially when he thought about how Tsukishima had _actually_ been limping around this morning. _Dear God--_

"Yams?"

"Oh! Uh, no, that's just... permanent marker." Too late. He was flustered. Oh well, so much for getting his head on straight.

"I like the style, it's cute. I might get one myself." She mused. "But probably, like, a tree instead."

"It's because of my boyfriend." He mumbled, trying not to elaborate too much. "Moon is part of his name's meaning."

"Aw, that's really cute! I thought it's 'cause you're majoring in astrology."

" _Astronomy,_ actually." He corrected softly. But she was already onto the next topic.

"Yeah," she waved him off and continued talking about whatever she and Shelly had done last night.

But Yamaguchi didn't care. He just stared down at the tiny crescent moon which adorned the inside of his wrist.

He couldn't think straight for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of an experiment, so thank you for reading! I have other Tsukiyama works if you wanna check those out. <3
> 
> Have a great day/night! <3
> 
> And please leave me comments about stuff you liked, stuff you didn't, and if you spot any mistakes.
> 
> What are some of your Tsukiyama headcanons?? I love talking about that stuff <3


End file.
